The words
by SerenasShirtCollection
Summary: A changing point of view fic based purely on events in the first Divergent film. Slightly AU to adjust the age difference and make the events more believable.
1. Chapter 1: Beatrice

The sun creeping softly through the open window was accompanied by a breeze that gave Beatrice goosebumps on the back of her neck. She was stood in the kitchen, patiently waiting for her mother to finish doing her hair, waiting for her chance to see her reflection in their small family mirror.  
Abnegation rejected vanity, she understood that, but today it was important that she could see herself. It was not only the day of that she would choose her faction but her birthday. It was bad enough that her birthday fell on the day of the choosing ceremony but this year was the year that she turned 18. Officially, the most important day of a teenager's life was their choosing ceremony, after all it was the day where they became a proper adult, could ascend the ranks of their faction, and finally become a valuable part of society. The public on the whole disagreed with this official idea and instead had a different special day.

It was the day of the words. Every person in the city received a tattoo on the day of their 18th birthday, it always appeared somewhere on the left side of their body, anywhere from the wrist to their ankle. Some were very short, a simple _"hello"_ or a _"sorry, we haven't met"_ , others were longer, more complicated, like her mother's that ran from her shoulder blade right down to her hip. They were the words of your soulmate, their first words to be exact. Second only to members of your faction, your soulmate was the most important person in your life.

It was very difficult for people with the _"hello"_ variety of tattoo to find their soulmates because, as you can imagine, a lot of people's first words are "hello". This is why Beatrice wanted a good one, like her mother's, something interesting that would begin what would be an exciting life together.

Her mother turned from her daughter's hair and left the room with a comforting smile, leaving Beatrice alone to search for her words. No one was allowed to see your soulmate tattoo before you found your match, to prevent manipulation. A shaky breath left her lips as Beatrice pushed back the sliding door hiding the mirror and started to remove her dress. It didn't take her long find it, it was just under her collarbone, on the left side of course. Her breath caught in her throat as she studied the delicate writing, it was smaller than she had expected it to be, taking up no more room than the handle of a wooden spoon. It was also a lot more beautiful than she had thought it would be, but she guessed that was partly due to the elaborate blue cursive in which it was written, denoting her soulmate's faction. She could tell right away that it wasn't abnegation. Their font was very plain, like it had been written by a computer and a dull grey colour. this navy script told her at once that her soulmate belonged to Erudite.

She had been hoping to see the scrawly black hand of Dauntless. Beatrice was secretly fascinated by them, their bravery and their recklessness. The way they didn't obey any rules or social norms like the other factions. Until now she had been considering transferring to Dauntless at the choosing ceremony. She couldn't do that know could she? A Dauntless and an Erudite? They'd be the laughing stock of the entire city.

In her annoyance Beatrice forgot completely about what her tattoo actually said. Straining her eyes she focused all her efforts on the mirror.  
 _"and you are?"_

Great. What the hell would she do with that?


	2. Chapter 2: Jeanine

An incredibly short introduction to Jeanine and her story line, I hope it doesn't annoy you too much.

* * *

Jeanine silently got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom at the other end of her flat. On her way out she gathered the clothes that were strewn over the floor and piled them neatly at the end of the bed. She was hoping it would give whichever young Erudite she had dragged home with her yesterday the hint that she wanted them gone before she got back to the bedroom. Checking the clock on the wall she noted that she was perfectly on time. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror as her eyes skimmed away from her timepiece and had to refrain from gasping at how awful she looked. Her usually straight blonde hair was knotted and she had a tuft on the back of her head that wouldn't seem to settle. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot and around them was a smudge of black, no doubt from the remnants of last night's make up. Hoping that a shower would fix her banging headache she shakily stepped in.

She was in and out in an efficient five minutes and felt altogether more refreshed, her headache was even beginning to subside. She took longer than her usual three minutes as she had taken time to shave her legs, today was an important day after all, but she still had plenty of time to dress and fix her hair before she made her way down to the ceremony.

A little make up was applied to her skin and a towel wrapped around her body before she exited the room in order to put on her pre-selected outfit that was freshly pressed and hung on the hook above her side table. She was pleased to see that her companion from last night had indeed taken the hint and her flat was completely empty. The towel was deposited on the floor and Jeanine could finally remove the patch that was itching at her skin. It had to stay on during her shower, she wasn't taking any chances. It was a patch that covered her soulmate tattoo. She was yet to find the person that would speak the words carefully written on her inner thigh and so she had to hide it any time there was a chance somebody may see it, to prevent manipulation.

Not that she cared. Soulmates weren't for people like her, no, people like her focused on their career, on the greater good of their city. Not on some stupid lover. Yet she still sighed as the tattoo was revealed once more.  
"it's not supposed to be a choice" It still made her roll her eyes, it was typical of the area of society that her soulmate belonged to. Always going against the rules, never conforming to any of the factions. The silver script shone in the light as she moved. The silver script of Divergent.

* * *

The next two chapters are almost finished and I should be able to post them within the week so you won't have to wait long for things to actually start happening.


	3. Chapter 3: Beatrice

I'm sorry about the long wait for this new update but I've been super busy recently and I wasn't expecting such a positive response. Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! Who knew there were other people out there who also like this crazy ship?

I made up a bit of head canon here to adjust Jeanine's age I really hope you don't mind.

* * *

"Did you find it then?" Caleb enquired as they stood in line to enter the choosing ceremony.  
"Find what?" Beatrice feigned confusion, she didn't want to talk about it.  
"You know, your words" Her brother was 6 months older than her and had been bragging about having his words before her ever since his birthday.  
"It's not that important you know" Beatrice's mother turned around and shot at look at her daughter. The words were the be all and end all in her mother's opinion. It took her until 29 to meet her soulmate, Beatrice's father. She always talked about it as the moment in her life where everything changed "I became a different person" blah blah blah. If she was honest, Beatrice cared more about how cool her tattoo looked than she did about this "special someone." That would all change, apparently, when she met her soulmate. The world is said to stop turning, your heart rate increases and many people report being unable to speak. It all sounded like romanticised shit to her, she could never fall for an erudite anyway. Still bitter about her soulmate's faction she turned back to her brother.  
"Quit talking about it" she scowled.

They were shushed by guards on the way in to the hall so no more could be said about it. Beatrice just wanted to sit down and get this thing over with as soon as possible, not that she knew which faction she would choose. She was, however, stopped in her plans as her father dragged them over to greet somebody. It was Jeanine Matthews. Head of erudite and in charge of the choosing ceremony. She was seen by most as the founder of the modern faction system, having been elected to take over from the old leader of erudite 7 years ago. At only 28 she was the youngest candidate by far but had policy ideas that wowed voters in favour of a stricter regime. Within months she had reformed the entire system and created a formal ceremony in which everyone must commit to a faction, the choosing ceremony.  
Beatrice zoned out from the conversation and was brought back by words that had become suddenly important to her.  
"and you are?"  
The woman turned to face Beatrice with an inquisitive look on her face. Jeannie's green eyes simultaneously frightened and enthralled her as she found herself lost in her thoughts. It obviously wasn't her, there were plenty of people who would say that to her in her life and she was sure this was just the first example. And besides that, she was a woman, attractive for her age but still a woman all the same. Beatrice wasn't gay, was she? Sure, she had never had a boyfriend, pre-18 relationships never lasted and she didn't see the point in them. There were a few crushes at school she supposed, the popular kid that everyone fancied, the boy that once helped her pick up all her stuff when her bag strap broke in the corridor. That was attraction right? He was definitely kind, and her friends all said that he had nice eyes.  
Eyes.  
Beatrice looked up and found herself drawn to those eyes again. So piercingly green but at the same time so soft and so dark, like they were emeralds shrouded in black mist. She tried to speak but her throat wouldn't let her make a sound. She didn't know how long she'd been staring at this woman, her possible soulmate.  
"No" she said out loud, her voice was croaky, barely more than a whisper and she wasn't sure anyone had heard her. Quickly, she tried to cover up her mistake but found her mouth too dry.  
"This is Beatrice" Caleb rescued. He placed an arm on his sister's shoulder and tried to catch her eye. His face was screaming "what's wrong" but she avoided his gaze. Jeanine carried on the conversation, talking about how she hoped that they would make the right decision, how she hoped that they were ready to start their lives as an initiate. The very woman who had robbed her of her chance to choose a faction, she was an erudite through and through and if she was her soulmate then Beatrice must be an erudite too. Without thinking she spoke out loud.  
"it's not supposed to be a choice though, is it?"


	4. Chapter 4: Jeanine

Hello again! Just a quick note to apologise for how short my chapters are I want to make sure you can keep up with the narrative as you basically read everything twice.

* * *

Jeanine stared at the girl in front of her. She was a daughter of Mr Prior, a key figure in the government. Her eyes were a deep brown and her hair was up in what she assumed was elaborate design for her faction, she was abnegation after all. The girl continued to be silent, looking at Jeanine intently whilst being seemingly unaware that she had four people staring at her, waiting for her to speak. She was pretty, for an abnegation child. Quite well kept with a small and agile frame. Jeanine mused at what faction she would choose today, abnegation was the obvious choice but she sensed intelligence in the girl, maybe her faction would get a new member out of her. The girl made a sound, her voice was hoarse and it was barely audible above the racket of the hall. Jeanine hadn't a clue what it was that she was trying to say and this only added to her confusion, what on earth had made the girl so quiet all of a sudden?  
Her brother, Caleb if she remembered correctly, introduced his sister as Beatrice.  
Beatrice. Interesting name, not suited to her Jeanine though, far too old of a name for such a young girl. She was what, 18? Tris would be more apt or something completely different, Emma, Abbie maybe. Beatrice it was though and Beatrice it would stay she feared. Her sudden silence could only be taken for timidness, a trait that was best suited to her existing faction.

After a brief period of silence Jeanine thought best to continue the conversation. Beatrice's eyes never left hers as she talked, the girl seemed to be studying her, like she was having a fight with herself in her head. Jeanine kept stealing glances at her in between her fake smiles and the speech that she was spewing out. She felt like she was reading a script, this was her 5th conversation like this today  
"this is an important day"  
"I know you'll make the right decision" she might as well be a robotic speech machine.  
"it's not supposed to be a choice though is it?" What?

It was Beatrice, voice still croaky but louder than before. The group turned once again to Beatrice, shocked that she would dare say such a thing. Everyone else began to make excuses for her and apologise to Jeanine but she wasn't really listening. It couldn't be. Her soulmate could not possibly be Beatrice Prior, a teenager, an abnegation-born. There was no way it could be her, was there?  
Hoping her curtness could be taken as offense, she cut the conversation short and made her way over to her place on the stage, indicating to the relevant people to start the ceremony as she went.

Jeanine found herself watching the girl, zoning out as she usually did while child after child decided their future. When it came to her brothers turn he chose abnegation, no one was surprised and Beatrice looked happy for him as she passed him on her way up to the stage. The ceremony leader nodded and Jeanine saw Beatrice pick up the knife, her hands shaking slightly. Her hand hovered over the abnegation bowl, a drop of blood slowly forming between her fingers. All of a sudden she swung her hand around and the blood fell in to another bowl. Jeanine strained to see before it was announced.  
Erudite.  
Jeanine's eyes widened in horror and she swore she saw the girl look up at her before turning away.  
It couldn't be. An initiate? But why else would Beatrice have chosen erudite? She was clearly unsuited to it, she had no family there. The cry from her mother could be heard across the hall, it has come as a shock to then as well then. She sat through the rest of the ceremony trying to regulate her breathing and stop herself from running out of the hall, running far away from here. She didn't want this, until now she had been fine with being without her soulmate, she didn't need them. But now, now the possibility was dangling right in front of her she couldn't help it. She had to know.

She waited until everyone had filed out of the hall and she was left with just her new erudite initiates. After a brief speech she let them also leave but made sure she could follow close behind in order to gain the attention of a particular one of them. She saw her right at the end of the line, head down, walking by herself.  
"Beatrice Prior!" she called.

* * *

So this was originally only intended to be four chapters but I think it could go further (which would require some actual plot writing, hold your horses there Lily) what do you think?


	5. Chapter 5: Beatrice

I'm so sorry that this has taken so long and that it's still super-short, you get two chapters in one update again though so hopefully that's some solace. I made up more headcanon again as well so apologies to anyone who doesn't like it.

* * *

"Beatrice!" She froze to the spot. The boy just behind her bashed into her and angrily shouted something over his shoulder at her but it was drowned out by the sound of blood rushing through her ears. She could feel a certain pair of emerald eyes burning in to the exposed skin at the nape of her neck as she fixed her own on the lace of her shoe.

The two women stayed in this stalemate for a couple of minutes until all the other erudite initiates had left the hall, Beatrice getting more worried with every one that passed by. Sweat began to form on her brow as she tried to plan what she would say. Did she play dumb? Pretend that she was just like any other initiate, not one that may end up spending the rest of her life with the woman who had called out to her. Oh God. The rest of her life with Jeanine Matthews? She guessed that's what was supposed to happen with your soulmate. Not that she was sure hers was Jeanine, should she ask her? No! She couldn't do that, what if she'd got it completely wrong? She would only be embarrassed, Jeanine would just laugh at her. There's no way she could ever think of dating someone like Beatrice. A blush formed on her cheeks as she registered the compliment that she had just given her new faction leader. Stop it! She scolded herself for even considering the possibility and went back to debating how to lie about her tattoo to Jeanine.

Lost in her thoughts Beatrice didn't notice the last person leave the room, it took the sharp tap-tap of heels across the floor to break her from her trance.  
"J-Jeanine" she stuttered, forcing a small smile upon her lips. Jeanine raised an eyebrow as she moved to face the girl. They were stood halfway up the steps in the aisle that lead to the exit door. Beatrice gulped and smiled again.  
"What can I help you with?"  
Jeanine seemed to consider that for a moment. Her eyes scanned the girl in front of her, noting the reddening of her cheeks and the uncomfortable way that she was fidgeting with he material of her dress.  
"What were your test results Beatrice?" Strange? She hadn't even thought about it, her mind had been consumed with thoughts of her tattoo and her soulmate.  
"A-Abnegation, ma'am" She cringed at the sudden formality, considering apologising before being cut off by Jeanine.  
"Interesting"

Their conversation was cut short by the sudden beeping of Jeanine's pager alerting her to an angry man wondering where she was as she was supposed to be delivering yet another speech. She made up a story that Beatrice had fainted, something to do with the shock and blood loss from the wound on her hand. This of course meant that Beatrice had to stay under observation in the medical bay whilst everyone else listened to whatever it was Jeanine had to say. She felt that two hours was far too long for a faint, even if it had been a real one, but apparently erudite have very strict rules on health and safety. There were three other patients in the bay with her. One was another fainting initiate, though theirs happened earlier, at the ceremony. The other two patients were in their mid thirties, Beatrice guessed, and seemed to have the flu.  
The minutes went by, the skies outside the window clouded over somewhat as she sat and little drops of rain started to fall into small puddles on the paving stones outside. She watched one particular drop journey it's way down the windowpane as she tried to imagine what life would be like with Jeanine. Images flashed in to her mind of the woman out of her work clothes and in a comfier outfit, thick socks pulled right up to her knees in the wintertime to protect her toes from the cold. Of her eyes wild and shimmering at night when they stay up late talking about everything and nothing all at once. The other initiate, Toby was his name, tried to make friendly conversation about what she thought of her new faction, if she was excited to meet her dorm-mates, the usual kind of thing. Beatrice tried her hardest to maintain conversation but found her mind always drifting. After half an hour of this semi-conversational interaction they were interrupted by the small cough of a nurse.  
"You're both required to report to Miss Matthews immediately"

* * *

Some info you might find useful: Beatrice doesn't know that she's divergent because the person conducting her test lied to her for reasons that I might come back to.


	6. Chapter 6: Jeanine

As promised, chapter 6! I'm introducing another o.c here because I'm trying to take only Tris and Jeanine as main characters from the original story and develop this new one around them. Her name is Lexa and she is Jeanine's assistant/p.a.

* * *

"How's your fainting girl doing?" Lexa smiled as she entered the office, handing her boss a cup of decaffeinated coffee.  
"Oh, they both seem better now" There had been another initiate fainter who had to be briefed separately along with Beatrice, a small boy with freckles dotted across his olive skin and dark hair, he was a transfer from amity. The two seemed to be getting on well despite only having met a few hours ago.

Beatrice avoided meeting her eye for the entire five minutes that she had been in her office. maybe it wasn't her? She said her test results showed abnegation, why would she lie? Unless she did know that she was divergent and was trying to hide it. It would be sensible under normal circumstances, there were people in her faction who wanted all divergents hunted down and killed, they were threatened by them Jeanine presumed. They had always had a place in her heart, thanks to her tattoo most probably. She would have to be killed herself before any kind of mission against them was authorised in erudite. Jeanine had had Beatrice placed in a dorm with all the other transfers, she would be able to see her again when she introduced them to training tomorrow.  
As if reading her mind, her assistant placed a hand on her desk and suggested that she retire to her apartment. "You've got another big day tomorrow" Jeanine was reluctant but concluded that it was for the best, it was almost ten o'clock after all. Jeanine headed up to the penthouse on the top floor of the erudite building, making a quick round of the dorms on the way to ensure all her new initiates were asleep, they all had big days ahead of them as well.

The crude beeping of her alarm brought Jeanine crashing out of her subconscious the next morning. After thirty seconds of shouting abuse at the machine she resumed her normal morning routine. 06:10 shower. 06:13 dry hair and apply makeup. 06:23 get dressed. 06:27 have breakfast. 06:40 arrive at office to be briefed by Lexa on her itinerary for the day, which is to be began at 07:00 precisely. Her first task today is to introduce all new members of her faction to training. All erudite born teenagers will be split in to groups and assigned timetables of classes with various professors in erudite which they must attend. The transfers, 12 of them, were to work with Jeanine herself on a course with a lower skill level for two months until they are ready to join the others.  
Speech done and the plans explained, all students were required to report to their timetabled rooms for their first lesson. Jeanine waited until she knew that her 12 would be in their allocated room before leaving the hall to follow them. When she got there she found Beatrice sat at the back, just by the door. She jumped when she entered and met Jeanine's eyes with her own. The look seemed to last for minutes rather than the few seconds it was before Jeanine turned away and carried on her journey to the front of the room. Beatrice's eyes were joined by others gradually as she walked down the aisle until she was behind the desk at the front with everyone looking at her. Silence spread across the room as she took her papers out of her bag and placed them neatly in a pile.  
"Hello everyone, welcome to your first full day as a member of erudite" The sound of uncomfortable shuffling was audible as each student was scrutinised by their new tutor. There were 5 girls and 7 boys, a couple from candor seemed to know each other but everyone else was sat at least one seat apart from anyone else in the room. All of them looked like rabbits caught in the headlights under Jeanine's glare.  
"Firstly I thought we should all get to know each other a little better. We'll go around the room and I want you all to tell us your name, your old faction, and why you chose to transfer to erudite" her eyes settled on Beatrice as she said the last part.  
"You can start" she decided, indicating to a scrawny boy in the front row.  
"M-My name is Colin, I am-was candor, and I chose erudite because I want to be a scientist" The pattern snaked back across the room with people introducing themselves one by one. A girl from dauntless wanted to expand her mind, a boy and two girls from amity all said that they didn't fit in back home, the two candor friends liked the influence that the faction had over society, two boys from dauntless said how they aspired to become more rounded people. Toby, the other fainter, wanted to prove to his parents that he could make a life for himself, by himself. After him, a boy from amity who liked the colour blue, a girl from abnegation who wanted to do something for herself for once. Then was Beatrice.  
"My name is Beatrice and I used to be in abnegation. I chose erudite because of my soulmate tattoo"

* * *

Not much happened in this chapter but I want to do this introduction from Beatrice's point of view because there was quite a change of character then. I should hopefully not be such a long wait for the next two chapters!


	7. Chapter 7: Beatrice

A super-long chapter (by my measly standards) to make up for the super-long wait, hopefully you'll like it because things actually happen. Only two chapters to go! *sighs*

* * *

"My name is Beatrice and I used to be in abnegation. I chose erudite because of my soulmate tattoo" Time seemed to halt for a second, a collective gasp filled the air around Beatrice. Everyone in the room turned to the back to catch a glimpse of the girl who'd dared to give that as her reason for joining. Her eyes, however, were on Jeanine who had seemed to falter at the abruptness of her statement.  
Another moment passed and Beatrice, wide eyed, scanned the room. She saw everyone's jaws had dropped to the floor and a strange sense of pride ran through her at the sight. That was quickly replaced by dread and utter confusion. What had she been thinking? No one is supposed to admit choosing a faction because of a soulmate anymore, it's quite commonplace but is written very clearly in the code of conduct as a no-no. Something happened about ten years ago, everyone who was 18 by the choosing ceremony, which was most people, used the day to join the same faction as and find their "one true love". Within the week over half the possible matches had been made and the faction system almost collapsed. Nowadays it was hardly spoken about within a family. It was not something you would say to an established member of a faction, definitely not a faction leader. And most definitely definitely not Jeanine Matthews.

Jeanine started walking down the aisle towards Beatrice. Oh God. Her eyes had been fixed on Beatrice since she had asked the question, they were burning in to her skin, something that seemed to be happening quite a lot recently.  
"What was that Miss Prior?" All events of the previous day seemed to have been forgotten and Jeanine adopted a very stern, authoritative persona.  
"I-I um-" She couldn't speak. She didn't know what to say, now was definitely not the time to be telling Jeanine that she thought she was her soulmate. Not in front of all these people.  
"Get out!" The words reverberated around the room, causing a sudden increase in Beatrice's heart rate. She stood up and darted out of the room as fast as her slightly jelly-like legs would take her.

* * *

Not having been given instructions on what to once she "got out" Beatrice decided to take a tour of the erudite facilities. She found the classrooms where the erudite born were taking their classes, they were all sat at computers on some sort of maths software she thought. She caught the eye of the boy sat at the end of the row, he stared at her but carried on typing his calculations. After passing four more classrooms like this she got to the lifts at the end of the corridor. The first lift stopped a a woman got out, she had messy black curls and a smattering of freckles across her cheekbones. She gave Beatrice an odd look but didn't make a comment.

Once in the lift, Beatrice didn't know quite where she wanted to go. It looked like she was on the fourth floor, there were 5 below her, 3, 2, 1, B, and BB. There was a sign next to the bottom two that said "no unauthorised access" it was the same as the one stuck next to the top floor, number 22. Floor 22 was subtitled "The Penthouse". Penthouse? Why was there a penthouse in the erudite building? Who could live here?

Oh.

Jeanine.

Beatrice hovered her fingers over the numbers some more, thinking what Jeanine's flat might be like. Very modern, all the walls were probably white, or blue she supposed. After all Jeanine was patriotic enough to live in the faction building, why not top it off by coordinating the decor as well?

The lift beeped again, obviously getting impatient with Beatrice's indecision. She decided to go up in fives until she got to floor 19 and then she'd visit all the rest, aside from 22 of course. Floor nine was advanced technical workshops, according to the sign on the door that she couldn't get past without an electronic key. Fourteen seemed to be offices of some kind, as did 19. Each door had a large window, almost all of which were obscured by dark blue blinds. The ones that she could see into contained desks, multiple hologram screens, and a strange variety of plants. She wondered if that was Jeanine's influence. Floor 20 looked to be meeting rooms, they all had completely glass walls on two sides and large ovular tables surrounded by at least 20 or 30 chairs. On floor 21 she encountered the woman from the lift again.  
"You!" She shouted after Beatrice as she passed her on the corridor.  
"Yes?" The look in the woman's face didn't look good. She was a mixture of surprised and irritated to see Beatrice so high up in the building.  
"And what may I ask are you doing up here?" Beatrice explained to her that she was just looking around her new faction building, that she wasn't in lesson at the moment due to "a change in circumstances." She didn't want to tell her that Jeanine had kicked her out.  
"What's your name dear?"  
"Beatrice Prior" The woman seemed to flinch a bit after hearing her name.  
"Lexa Taylor, Jeanine's personal assistant" Oh. That's funny, Beatrice had never imagined that Jeanine would have a personal assistant. It made sense though she supposed.  
"You're a transfer aren't you?" Beatrice nodded. Lexa glanced at her watch.  
"Why are you not in a lesson?" she considered lying, saying Jeanine had cancelled the lesson early or something. In the end she figured that would be a bad idea, as Jeanine's p.a. she was bound to know already if that had happened.  
"Sh-She asked me to leave, I told her that I transferred to erudite because of my soul mate tattoo" Lexa visibly winced.  
"On your first day, as a transfer, you admitted to putting your soul mate before your faction?" It was a question so laced with sarcasm that Beatrice almost melted on the spot.  
"Well to be honest I didn't have a permanent faction at the time" Lexa rolled her eyes but seemed to find that funny. After a moment or so her face softened and she continued.  
"You're lucky that all she did was throw you out, I'm sorry for being harsh on you earlier by the way, comes with the job I suppose"  
"A word of advice though, soul mate tattoos are a touchy subject with Jeanine, she hasn't had the pleasure of meeting hers yet" Beatrice heard Lena curse herself under her breath and she filed that under things to not tell Jeanine, along with how hot she looked when she was angry and how much Beatrice just wanted to grab her by the waist and shut her up with a kiss. Beatrice blushed at her thoughts, catching Lexa watching her.

There was an awkward silence between them for the next minute or so. Beatrice wondered if she was expected to leave. She turned to make her way back to the lifts but Lexa called out after her.  
"Wait!"  
"Don't-don't tell Jeanine that you saw me up here, or that you were here at all for that matter"  
"I won't tell her anything" Beatrice reassured her.  
"You should talk to her though, clear up the matter of your soul mate tattoo" All Beatrice did was laugh, like that was going to happen.  
"Is that funny?" Stern Lexa returned for a second and she moved slightly closer.  
"I-it's just that-"

Beatrice told Lena everything, about her test results saying how she got told she was abnegation but chose erudite. How she thinks her soul mate might be Jeanine. Everything.

* * *

If this is focusing on the OCs too much I'm sorry but come on, they were never gonna come together on their own.


	8. Chapter 8: Jeanine

I'm seriously throwing shade with my headcanons in this chapter but I hope you enjoy having slightly more information as to why what's happened has happened.

* * *

"Get out!" Jeanine didn't know what came over her when she approached Beatrice. She became very stern and seemed to forget that the girl was somewhat special to her. The words "my soul mate tattoo" had sent her into a crazed state and she found herself ordering Beatrice out of the room.  
Her sudden sharpness could be attributed, she reasoned, to the general dislike of soul mates being put above faction members. She was still quite young when the incident happened and found it hilarious if she was honest. A scheme put in place by the government threatening the faction system, _her_ faction system. The tattoos you see, they weren't natural. They were imprinted on to your skin as a baby the ink was manufactured to stay invisible for 18 years, after then it would become visible and made everyone think that they just "appeared". Quite the point of it, she didn't know but what she did know was that it made her life altogether more difficult. The difficulty had calmed down, after the first few years one tends to forget about finding a soul mate. However, Little Miss Beatrice Prior had rather set the cat amongst the pigeons.  
Beatrice.  
She practically leapt out of the room, clearly taken aback by Jeanine's outburst. As were the rest of the class who refused to look her in the eye for the rest of the morning. She tried her best to continue the lesson as if nothing had happened but found herself glancing to the now vacant spot at the back of the class several more times than she was expecting. Guilt had taken over almost instantly. Beatrice was a smart girl, obviously not afraid of speaking her mind, a quality Jeanine usually admired. She wasn't afraid of telling Jeanine her honest opinion, just now and at the choosing ceremony. The choosing ceremony seemed weeks ago, although it was just a day. Jeanine had been unable to sleep until the early hours of the morning because all she could think about was Mr Prior's daughter. Ever since she watched a timid girl almost choke trying to speak to her at the choosing ceremony she had not stopped thinking about her. Timid wasn't the best word to describe her, Jeanine considered. Reserved, full of intelligent opinion but not jumping at every opportunity to share it, only when asked. It was a trait uncommon in a faction with egos bigger than scientific research facilities. The more she thought about it the more she realised that Beatrice didn't fit in here at all. She was quiet, obedient, and fiery. If what she had said about choosing erudite purely because of her soulmate was true then maybe she was wrong to put her heart so far above her head. There was something about her though that made Jeanine uneasy, she didn't seem to fit in to abnegation either, despite saying that was what her test gave. Jeanine knew what this meant.  
Her tattoo, it was in a cursive, less grand and formal than the erudite font, more energetic that the candour one. It had very small letters Os and every starting letter was capitalised. The S was her particular favourite because it was written from the bottom up like she did hers. This cursive, messy and energetic, the font that ruled over her life, was written in silver. A colour that meant only one thing, her soul mate was divergent.

She sent the class on their lunch, telling them to return promptly in half an hour and dashed out in search of Beatrice. After checking the dorms she went to check the canteen, no luck. Then she did what she always did in a crisis situation. She phoned Lexa.  
"Can you track down Beatrice Prior for me please?"  
"I could've done if you'd have asked me earlier" After an inquisitive noise from Jeanine she continued.  
"I saw her getting in to a lift about half an hour into your first lesson" Jeanine heard her stammer several times in that sentence and sensed that there was more to that story but she didn't have the patience to ask.  
"Well that's no use, I need to know where she went and where she is now"  
"Jeanine, its lunch time, check the canteen"  
"She's not there"  
A sigh. "How do you know?"  
"Because I'd be able to see her" Jeanine was leant against the railing of a balcony that looked right across the rows of tables where members of her faction were having their lunch. It was a double height space and from this spot Jeanine would definitely be able to see Beatrice if she was one of them. But she wasn't.  
"I'll check the door logs" All initiates had been given a first grade door pass, letting them into classrooms, dorms, and the canteen. First was obviously the lowest grade of clearance so it greatly narrowed down the possibilities of her whereabouts.  
"Thank you"

Jeanine made her way back up to the office to continue the search. She didn't know why she wanted to see her exactly, to apologise for this morning she presumed. Or to get to the bottom of this soul mate business? Beatrice's soul mate was erudite she now knew that much, what if it was her? Can it be? She's far too young isn't she? Her head was spinning with so many questions she hardly heard Lexa address her as she entered the room.  
"Jeanine?"  
"Hmm" Feeling slightly dizzy, Jeanine rested her hand on the desk to support herself.  
"She was last logged leaving your classroom this morning but cctv caught her in that lift I mentioned. She was in there quite a lot, must have been taking a tour" The last remark was accompanied with a small eyebrow raise.  
"How far up did she go?"  
"21" Jeanine's eyes widened in horror. So Beatrice was not only roaming the corridors but she was roaming in the top levels of the building. She knew they should put security in the lifts, health and safety said that it was too dangerous. It wasn't as if there was anything secret on the higher levels that was accessible with Beatrice's pass but the higher up the building she went, the more questions would be raised about her being there. The last thing Jeanine wanted was for people to be questioning why she had allowed an initiate out of lesson and into the senior office and meeting room corridors on her first day of training. Especially if they then found out that she was giving her somewhat preferential treatment because of this soulmate business. She'd be overthrown.  
"And she hasn't entered her dorm or the canteen since, when was that?"  
"10:15" Just as Lexa glanced away from the screen again there was a beep.  
"She's moved" Beatrice had just entered the canteen. With a little nervous laughter Jeanine left the office without having even sat down.

An unexpected sense of excitement came over her and she tried her best to remain authoritative as she stood in the lift. She was alone until it stopped on floor 14 and two technicians got in. They exchanged curt nods before descending in to uncomfortable silence and Jeanine had to try and stop her thoughts from wandering too far in case they saw her blushes. Thankfully they got out a floor before her otherwise she may have knocked them over as she sprinted out of the lift.  
It didn't take long to find Beatrice. She was sat at the end of the table of transfers, occasionally engaging in the conversation but mostly focusing on her food. Jeanine watched her for a minute as she calmed her nerves. Her eyes kept flitting between her plate and the other initiates, they were hazel in colour, with remarkably small pupils. Her perfectly thick eyebrows framed them on the top whilst faintly defined cheekbones sat underneath. Beatrice took another bite of her bread and Jeanine decided that now was the time to approach. It was now or never. Her head-of-the-faction facade was well rehearsed so it wasn't difficult to impose as she passed the lines of tables to get to Beatrice.  
"Miss Prior, a word please"

* * *

If you're not happy with me ending yet another chapter with Jeanine calling out to Beatrice then you're not alone because I hate this chapter ending. Revising may be afoot!


	9. Chapter 9

The last chapter is finally here much love to anyone who stayed with me and more cheese, it's pretty short but I'm thinking of a sequel

Beatrice had seen Jeanine come in. She couldn't help but glance over as soon as she heard a pair of heels enter the room. She had also seen her watch her for a few seconds before approaching. The inexplicable pressure of eyes tracking hers made her chest suddenly very tight. To distract herself she glanced over to the other initiates a few times with hopes of escaping into their conversation but she could never concentrate on what they were saying. She could only concentrate on the way Jeanine stands, with all of her weight on one leg so that her left hip of jutted out. The way that, even out of the corner of her eye, she could see her perfectly manicured nails tapping on her arms that were crossed over her chest.

The piercing blue of her eyes was quickly becoming one of Beatrice's favourite colours. Which wasn't surprising considering that she saw it every time she blinked, and every time she looked up at the woman who was still watching her with quiet contemplation. Beatrice noticed Jeanine notice her watching and braced herself for the conversation she was undoubtedly about to have. It wasn't much of a surprise when the click-clack of heels traced down the row of tables beside her. Neither was it a surprise when Jeanine stopped by her and ask her to follow her out of the canteen. Without a word she got up and let Jeanine lead her to what looked like an overflow meeting room. Only when the door was closed did their eyes finally meet.

"Beatrice-" She started, but the words caught in her throat.

"Jeanine, I should tell you something" Beatrice spoke with more certainty than Jeanine had and it only made it harder for Jeanine to focus.

"My soul mate, I said they were why I joined erudite" Jeanine could manage only a little nod in response.

"I- I think it's you" Beatrice's cheeks blushed a shade of crimson not dissimilar to the cranberries she had been supossed to have after lunch. She had been almost certain her soul mate was Jeanine ever since her conversation with that woman earlier. The words "Jeanine hasnt found her soulmate" had been swimming around in her head all morning. With her tattoo, it wasn't impossible that this thing with Jeanine was just a coincidence. But the response that her words had got told her otherwise.

"Oh Beatrice-" Jeanine's legs buckled slightly and Beatrice ghosted a hand over her waist to steady her. The touch only lasted a few seconds but it was enough to send tingles up both their spines.

"How did you know?" Jeanine laughed, a slightly perplexed look flitting in to her eyes.

"I mean how did you know to ask me to talk to you? That I thought you were my soul mate?"

"The same way you knew I guess, my tattoo and I may have got tipped off about a little conversation earlier" After Jeanine had left the office, she had got a phone call from Lexa, saying she had left before she had a chance to tell her something, that she needed to know before she approached Beatrice. It was quite funny how oblivious she though Jeanine was but having the knowledge that her feelings weren't completely unrequited gave her a bit more confidence. Beatrice blushed again but soon started laughing.

"I can't believe she told you!"

"Me neither!" In their hysterics they had ended up rather close to each other. Jeanine had one leg pressed up against Beatrice's waist and her hands were precariously close to Beatrice's hips. There was a moment of silence. A breath was passed from Jeanine's lungs to Beatrice's as they stared at the different cookouts of each other's eyes.

Jeanine jumped away, opening up the gap between them again.

"No we can't" There was something she needed to tell her.

After a few moments she asked Beatrice to sit down and perched next to her, offering an outstretched hand in her direction.

"Beatrice, my tattoo-" She didn't know how to explain this. The full extent of the splinter movement was unknown to even her, but she did know that it existed. And Beatrice had a right to know that she might be in danger.

"I-it's written in silver"

"Silver?" Beatrice seemed to process the statement for her second before her eyes widened in shock.

"There's a movement in erudite, one made of people that don't approve of divergents"

"But you do?"

"Well of course I play along, but do you really think I'd want to persecute my soulmate's people? To hurt you?"

Beatrice explained to her how she swore she didn't know, Jeanine assured her that she believed what she said. After a few minutes of hushed conversation, Beatrice knew everything Jeanine knew about the splinter movement, which admittedly wasn't a lot. She let Beatrice process the information for a while.

"What-what shall we do?"

"We'll fight them together"


End file.
